This invention relates to making stock for tags, labels, and the like, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing pressure sensitive adhesive label stock in which indicia may be printed directly onto a detackified surface of a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive.
Various types of adhesive tags, labels, and the like have been heretofore available. Those tags having a pressure sensitive adhesive backing generally are mounted on some type of release liner or other releasable support to protect the pressure sensitive adhesive until the tag is ready to be applied to an intended substrate. The tag is then stripped from the release liner and applied.
Typically, such tag or label stock is a web or sheet of paper, cardboard, or plastic onto one major face of which a pressure sensitive adhesive is applied. Such stock is self-supporting and is typically printed on its other major face with information or other indicia either before or after the application of adhesive to the first major face.
In the manufacture and production of pressure sensitive adhesive tags or labels a substantial portion of the overall cost involved is in the material costs for the stock, be it paper, cardboard, or plastic. Additionally, where the tag or label is to be adhered to a contoured or irregular surface, and where a high degree of flexibility is desired, the rigidity of the stock may interefere with the application and adherence of the tag or label.
Accordingly, the need exists in the art for a relatively inexpensive process to manufacture tag or label stock for pressure sensitive adhesive tags and labels which is highly flexible and conforms to contoured or irregular surfaces.